


Makoto to the rescue!!!

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Ssrm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Endymion and his Shittenou visit the royal family of the room. The senshi are told to show the men around the kingdom, however, can Makoto handle Zoisites mischief?





	Makoto to the rescue!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamoron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cinnamoron).



[https://mail-attachment.googleusercontent.com/attachment/u/0/s/?view=att&th=15c6ac729a45cc27&attid=0.1&disp=attd&realattid=f_j3gdr1gk0&safe=1&zw&saddbat=ANGjdJ_Vp5alS7OT931Wtc4GO3THsv-L2ue6l9nY1mQU1dJ2OMyMeICi22VF_AfRiYlG6YJcFh_q0cWU39rTtOBDdK6PNf8StsJvWbYVw_U6T5tefhfPTiWXt_9UNpaBieIgB0dfnpun4oEI1l1IXswAtX2VeubKbH1idIqNTuLwl98a_lw6FYMoGMYzWaedOx3gNftIHZAkq26_vFEE843NyCXmSCuiMrdYgf6dj5Ll0ugTtjWifBuUIkvxFyD2Nt0-b9Kuv46wcAeUd7x_-nMkHzg-bLg51csNnlVZc6NRZQFAFE_mlXRKmQUVRD83mRzMjw_IsRUqUKbq4b4_kbOAYW__Kjdb4RO9D6Q0OZlFwO9kbWTmdG8SUXuXjB9gyBLKK7x-5QO1iAtSxIhWn4Vyxs9O11I7r7L0kpw027Y0QF7dVj3WhbXGzv8zvI205VQk3T91g5k8MNHZ5Wu0vb9cXHVcgYRI_8pLEX5NExS7jfAangJXpEFw7s87mfL5uJrZrsrOQ1QJga0Kt8mtVEEWavKoBEyDNTXqgJKhWBqtThJhabDY5-4pGaBhOJ6nZHYRwaQNvipZUNVU_u4HB6OkCPOUwzQefPu4Keg1p0O4k3kh3HpKyozSnpoGGgc](https://mail-attachment.googleusercontent.com/attachment/u/0/s/?view=att&th=15c6ac729a45cc27&attid=0.1&disp=attd&realattid=f_j3gdr1gk0&safe=1&zw&saddbat=ANGjdJ_Vp5alS7OT931Wtc4GO3THsv-L2ue6l9nY1mQU1dJ2OMyMeICi22VF_AfRiYlG6YJcFh_q0cWU39rTtOBDdK6PNf8StsJvWbYVw_U6T5tefhfPTiWXt_9UNpaBieIgB0dfnpun4oEI1l1IXswAtX2VeubKbH1idIqNTuLwl98a_lw6FYMoGMYzWaedOx3gNftIHZAkq26_vFEE843NyCXmSCuiMrdYgf6dj5Ll0ugTtjWifBuUIkvxFyD2Nt0-b9Kuv46wcAeUd7x_-nMkHzg-bLg51csNnlVZc6NRZQFAFE_mlXRKmQUVRD83mRzMjw_IsRUqUKbq4b4_kbOAYW__Kjdb4RO9D6Q0OZlFwO9kbWTmdG8SUXuXjB9gyBLKK7x-5QO1iAtSxIhWn4Vyxs9O11I7r7L0kpw027Y0QF7dVj3WhbXGzv8zvI205VQk3T91g5k8MNHZ5Wu0vb9cXHVcgYRI_8pLEX5NExS7jfAangJXpEFw7s87mfL5uJrZrsrOQ1QJga0Kt8mtVEEWavKoBEyDNTXqgJKhWBqtThJhabDY5-4pGaBhOJ6nZHYRwaQNvipZUNVU_u4HB6OkCPOUwzQefPu4Keg1p0O4k3kh3HpKyozSnpoGGgc)

* * *

 Credit to Cinnamoron!!

 

 

 

 

     Makoto grinned as she stretched, walking into the castle. She casually ducked under a silver doorway to avoid a painful blow to the forehead and straightened her posture as she entered the throne room where her Queen resided in. She bowed deeply in front of her Queen and Princess, who stood next to her mother. Makoto noticed four guards standing off to the side of the room, and raised a brow in surprise when she saw the Prince of the Earth standing next to the Princess.  
    'Those must be his guards then..’ Makoto thought to herself.  
     She rose to a standing position as her queen spoke to her and the three other Senshi in the room.  
     “Thank you all for coming so quickly,” the Queen spoke in a clear, warm voice, pleasant to the ear to hear. “Mars, please unclench your fist, these guests mean no harm and I assume they would wish to leave uncharred by your flames.”  
     Makoto glanced to her right to see Rei sigh and nod before slowly, forcing her hand to relax at her side. A man in the corner chuckled at Rei’s obvious suspicion and threatening gestures. Rei bit back a hiss, and Jupiter bit her lip, feeling heat slowly radiate off of the fire senshi.  
     “This is Prince Endymion of Earth, and his guards. They will be here for the day to tour the kingdom. Each of you shall be with one of them, and will treat them with the utmost respect and kindness. I trust that no harm shall come to any of them throughout their visit here in the moon kingdom. Your everyday duties with Serenity are relieved for the day, as she will be with Prince Endymion while you are with our guests. ” Another wave of heat rolled off of Rei, and even Ami glanced at the Prince in suspicion as Minako bit back a smile.  
     “Shittenou, you may decide with whom your day shall be spent with. Please remember to be back within the walls of the palace by the time the sun travels past the boundaries of the Mare Serenitatis. Our guests must be back by then to return to their duties on earth. You are all dismissed, and please do enjoy your time in our kingdom.” We all bowed at the three royals and walked to the outside of the palace in silence.  
     The man who had chuckled at Rei cleared his voice and broke the silence. “I choose Sailor Mars to be my guide.” Rei hissed.  
     “What is your name?” She asked, looking extremely frustrated and irritated.  
     “Jadeite.” He said, his grin widening.  
     “Fine, come with me, I'll show you around..” she turned away and began walking away.  
     Jadeite, still grinning jogged after her as she stormed off. Ami motioned for one with long wavy brown hair to follow her, and the one with silver hair grabbed minako’s arm and pulled her with him, minako grinning as she was partially dragged away.  
Makoto looked back to the last person, a man slightly smaller than her with grass green eyes and wavy dirty blond hair that fell at his waist, being held together by a green band at the base of his neck. He stared at her for a moment before a curious look painted his face as he walked up to her, far closer than she would have expected. A Makoto blushed as the man leaned towards her, his face inches away from hers.  
     He stepped backwards and twirled a curly lock of hair. “My name is Zoisite, the guard you have the pleasure of showing around. LOVE the earrings by the way.”  
     Makoto raised a hand to touch her pink rose earrings. “Thank you.” She breathed, the blush deepening on her face.  
     Zoisite scoffed and turned his head away. “Don't take too much into it, it's for selfish reasons I can assure you. Roses are the symbol of our guard. Jadeite’s is the orange rose, Nephrite, he's the brown haired brute, has the green flower, kunzite has the lavender rose, and I the pink rose. Our prince has the red flower and it would seem that your princess has the white rose.”  
     Makoto nodded, the blush leaving her face. “I take it you like flowers?”  
     Zoisite looked at her, continuing to twirl the lock of hair. “I hope so, seeing as I'm in charge of overseeing the garden when our gardener is away.”  
     Makoto chuckled, and turned away. “Then I know the place to take you. I think you'll like it.”  
     Zoisite looked up curiously, and followed the tall Senshi into town.

  
     After a long time of walking, Makoto stopped in front of the local greenhouse. Zoisite, not paying attention, walked right into Makoto’s back and tripped. Makoto grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him to his feet before he could hit the ground.  
     “Oh!” He blushed. “Why, um, thank you.” He looked up at the building and frowned. “Why would you take me to a greenhouse? I already know every plant on earth.”  
     “The flowers and greenery are different than those on earth, while similar, we have a different variety of colors, scents, and types of flowers than those on earth.” Makoto explained as she opened the door. Zoisite’s eyes widened as the sweet aroma flowed out of the greenhouse, and he walked inside of the building, mouth open in awe.  
     “I don't recognize any of these! What's this one??” He pointed to a flower.  
     Makoto looked at the rose and smiled. “That's a thornless rose.”  
     Zoisite nodded. “We have roses back home, but all with thorns, I had no idea they came without them. Those would be much easier to decorate the castle with, I wouldn't get pricked so much!”  
     “Unfortunately they can't grow on earth, they won't last long at all.”  
     Zoisite whined. “Well that's no fair! Oh well.” He walked off, pointing at flowers he didn't recognize, and Makoto would answer what they were, always giving a little information about them and how they are grown.  
     After walking around for an hour zoisite turned to Makoto and asked “what is the senshi’s favorite flowers?”  
     Makoto looked up in surprise to see that he was serious and genuinely curious. She thought for a second before answering “well, Mar’s favorite is the Garden rose, Mercury’s is the Wild rose, Minako loves the Rose of Sharon, and my favorite is the Tea Rose,” she motioned towards the rose next to her. Zoisite nodded, smiling, and walked towards the exit.  
     Makoto followed, and once they left, Zoisite asked “where is the nearest tavern?”  
     “Oh, um, we don't.. exactly have taverns in the kingdom.” Zoisite frowned in disapproval and turned towards the town.  
     “Are there any other places where we can have some fun?” He asked, a hint of boredom in his tone.  
     “There's an ice rink.”  
     “Ice rink? No thanks, any place where I can let off some steam?”  
     Makoto thought for a moment before suggesting the training arena. His eyes lit in excitement and mischief at the suggestion. “Now that sounds marvelous!”  
     Makoto grinned and led the way, and could feel excitement radiating off of him. “Out of curiousity, what abilities do you senshi have?” Zoisite asked. Makoto frowned in suspicion, he seemed to be gathering information.  
     “Nothing that need concern you.” She said cooley, quickening her pace.  
     “Ah! Have I, perhaps, gone too far in?” Makoto jumped back in shock as he appeared in front of her, floating in a flurry of rose petals. He laughed at her reaction, amused. “Perhaps I should reveal some information about us shittenou before you're willing to share?” Taking her silence as a yes, he continued, “very well. Jadeite can create ice, Nephrite can bring his shadows and inanimate objects to life, Kunzite can absorb attacks, and I, besides teleportation, can manipulate crystal. Perhaps now, you will reveal your abilities?”  
     Makoto continued walking, ignoring the floating rose man in front of her. “What's wrong? Didn't we have a deal?” Zoisite smiled mischievously.  
     Not making eye contact, Makoto answered “I never promised anything. You chose to reveal that information all on your own.”  
     Zoisite shrugged, accepting defeat, and continued walking behind her, the roses falling to the ground as he was no longer floating.  
     Makoto opened the door to the arena and held it open for zoisite, who practically started skipping as he walked. He looked around as Makoto let the door shut behind her.  
     Makoto looked to her left and, to her shock, saw Rei with a rather charred Jadeite. Zoisite rushed over to their rink, leaned on the ropes outlining it, and sang “Jadeite!”  
     Jedeite looked over, surprised, when he was punched in the face by Rei, who took advantage of the opening.  
     “Rei?!” Makoto gasped, looking at the bruises on Jadeite.  
     Without looking at her, Rei replied “he asked to come here. So no, I did not just bring him here to just beat him up.”  
     Jadeite looked over to them, wincing a bit. “However,I did suggest we leave.”  
     Makoto frowned at Rei. “And what did you say Rei?”  
     Rei shrugged and took a drink from her water bottle. “I didn't, so I kicked him in the gut instead.”  
     Makoto’s eyes quickly scanned over a big bruise on Jadeite’s stomach before he asked “where's Zoi?” Rei and Makoto froze, slowly looking around before spotting him, with six unconscious bodies around him.  
     Makoto rushed to him, leaning down to one of the victims before taking his pulse. She sighed with relief as she felt it was there and it was healthy and strong. She stood up and snapped, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”  
     Zoisite simply picked at his nails before replying “I wanted to have fun, and you were occupied.”  
     “That doesn't mean you can just go around beating up people!” Jadeite exclaimed, walking up to the two guards.  
     Zoisite huffed and shrugged “what does it matter now, I've already finished, and I'm quite bored as well.”  
     The four of them jumped at the sound of a door being slammed open, and turned to see a group of very angry looking people standing in the doorway. “That's him! He beat up my friends!” A young man exclaimed. Makoto glanced down and realized the victims were teenagers.  
     “How could you beat up kids?!” She hissed.  
     “How could I not?!” Zoisite chuckled. Rei and Jadeite both slapped a palm to their faces before walking to the crowd to apologize.  
     Before they could get very far, the crowd began running at them, a fire in their eyes. Rei yelped in surprise as Jadeite grabbed her wrist and jumped over the crowd, landing on the other side of them.                                                                        
‘Thank goodness this place has big doors’ Makoto thought to herself. She looked at Zoisite who seemed ready to pounce, and lifted him off his feet, bridal style. He shrieked in delight and looked at her.  
     “Teleport. Now.”  
     Her vision was blinded by rose petals for a moment before she was standing next to Rei and Jadeite. The crowd looked around confused for a moment before turning around. Zoisite lifted a leg and arm in the air mockingly and chirped “bye bye now!” Before all three guards, plus one being carried, sprinted back to the palace far too quickly to be chased.  
     Once they reached the palace, they noticed the others waiting. Kunzite and Nephrite rushed to Jadeite, inspecting his injuries. “Nice one Mars! Man you really got him!” Mars chuckled at Nephrites comment.  
     “What happened to you?” An unfamiliar voice laughed. They all looked up to the prince and princess walking down the steps to them, shock and amusement on both of their faces.   
     Serenity looked at Rei suspiciously and she shrugged in response. “I got the earth kicked out of me that's for sure.” He laughed.  
     The royalties attention then focused on Zoisite, still in Makoto’s arms.  
“What did he do.” Endymion groaned, and Serenity had a similar look on her face, as if already knowing what mischief this one was known to cause. Makoto made a mental note to ask her about that later. Makoto placed him on the ground, and he waltzed away without maki eye contact with any of them.  
     “He kicked a couple of teenagers unconscious and got their parents and other people ready to kill him, this is actually not the worst he's done.” Jadeite directed the latter to the senshi.  
Endymion pulled Zoisite out of Makoto’s arms by the collar before setting him on the ground. “Apologize to Sailor Jupiter for the trouble you caused.”  
     Zoisite bowed in a theatrical fashion, before saying “please forgive me oh Senshi of the planet Jupiter” in a pompous voice.  
     “And to what are we being apologized for?”  
     Everyone jumped and turned to the top of the staircase, where the queen stood, two cats at her feet.  
     Immediately the guards bowed, and Endymion followed suit, as Serenity nodded in acknowledgment. “Queen Serenity, one of my guards has caused some trouble in your kingdom, I ask for your forgiveness and apologize on his behalf.”  
She nodded in understanding and then focused on Jadeite, “and why is this man beaten up and charred?” She asked.  
Jadeite and Rei snorted in laughter before he responded “please do not be alarmed my Queen, it was my idea to be knocked around senseless, Mars merely obliged to my request.”  
     The Queen smiled in amusement. “Thank you all for visiting our humble kingdom, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves during your time here. The gateway home will be opened shortly, we hope you will return for another visit soon. I shall bid you farewell here, please enjoy the rest of your stay.”  
     The guards and the prince thanked her as she left, and everyone stood.  
     “I apologize again for Zoisite’s behavior.” Said Endymion to Makoto.  
     Makoto wave off his apology. “Don't be, I'll go and apologize later.”  
     Endymion nodded and turned back towards Serenity, leading her away from the others to say their goodbyes.  
     Makoto turned to Zoisite, who looked away. She didn't try to talk to him, and instead went over with Rei to say goodbye to Jadeite.  
     “I hope he wasn't too much trouble” Jadeite apologized.  
     “He was fine except for the end, and he seemed a bit too curious for my liking.”  
     Jadeite frowned, and his eyes narrowed. “I see. May I ask what about?”  
     Makoto sighed and shrugged. “You can ask him that yourself.”  
     Jadeite nodded. “Don't worry, I will.”  
     Serenity walked over to them, with Endymion trailing behind her. “It's time, are you ready for me to open the gateway?” She asked, crystalline eyes sparkling.  
     The men lined up behind Endymion and nodded.  
     Serenity closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her heart. A silver orb appeared and a light began to shine from it, and a wind began flowing in front of her. Endymion smiled proudly, fondly even, as he watched her hold her hands out towards the Earth. Serenity opened her eyes and a silver trail shot forth from the orb towards the Earth.  
     “Hurry, it'll only be open for a minute or two!” Endymion called out to his men. Kunzite nodded to Minako before stepping through, and Jadeite threw an exaggerated Kiss at Rei, and Nephrite pushed him through, grinning at Ami. Zoisite waved half heartedly at Makoto, and tossed a rose at her. She caught it and looked to him, confused, and he grinned before hopping through the stream.  
      Serenity winced, and the stream began to fade. “Hurry!” Endymion rushed to her side, gave her a peck on the cheek, and rushed through. After a few moments, Serenity crumpled over, her hands holding onto her knees as she panted. Minako and            Rei rushed over to check on her, but she waved them off.  
     Ami looked at Makoto’s rose. “What's that?”  
     Makoto shrugged in response and looked it over. She touched one of its petals, when all of them fell to the floor. She gasped and hopped back. The petals rose in the air and spelled out a message, a letter on each petal. “I'm sorry-Zoi” she read.  
She smiled, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/VtA5vNn)   
>  ^^ this is the link to the artwork made by the incredible Cinnamoron!
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everybody!!! Thank you for reading this fic inspired by the amazing Cinnamoron! The roses mentioned each have a special meaning.  
> Endymion's red rose symbolizes an unconditional expression of love.  
> Serenity's white rose symbolizes an innocent pure love. Jedeite's rose symbolizes passion and energy(get it??).  
> Nephrite's rose represents a preposterous life and a recovery of good health(and here you can see where the hearts of fans everywhere shatters).  
> Kunzite' rose symbolizes love at first sight, and regal majesty.  
> Zoisite' rose symbolizes gentle admiration, joy, and gratitude.  
> Rei' rose means "I am from Mars."  
> Ami's rose symbolizes simplicity.  
> Makoto's rose means "I will remember always."  
> Minako' rose means "consumed by love."  
> And the thornless rose means "love at first sight."  
> This was very fun to work on! And I hope you all will read the other fics created in this group event! Thank you! And have an awesome day! Or night!


End file.
